fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forum:Promocja FB- konkurs!
Dobra, to już postanowione, że mamy nawzajem z Naruto Wiki reklamy. Więc jest i konkurs wśród nas na najlepszą reklamę. Co to ma być? Zostawiam to już wam, ma to mieć tylko formę zbliżoną do Loga Fanlcubu, wiecie, jakaś grafika i napis. Cała reszta od was zależy. Konkurs do 1 Marca. Vezok999 16:54, lut 24, 2011 (UTC) Łeee... Pfff... Fuuuu... Średnio mi się to podoba. Lord Vox 17:33, lut 24, 2011 (UTC) Przerobiłem najstarszą opcję naszego loga (też zrobionego przeze mnie :D) na plakat. Plik:WikiBannerByKani-Nui.png Tak rzecze szybki i zaradny Kani--Nui 19:28, lut 24, 2011 (UTC) Wiedziałem, że są i tacy, którzy nie mają takich rzeczy w dupie... Kani, jesteś prawie oficjalnie odpowiedzialny za wyglad naszego Fancluba :D Jak dla mnie jest super, ładna przemowa strzelona, poczekamy jeszcze jednak do końca miesiąca (Jak zwykłem mawiać- zawsze może być lepiej). Vezok999 20:52, lut 24, 2011 (UTC) Nieźle. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Sam wygląd to po prostu skopiowane logo, ale tekst jest kulturalny, patetyczny i dobrze napisany :)--Guurahk 19:40, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) Vezok, może być lepiej? Może znów założymy się o 30 wgt? :D Kani--Nui 20:16, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) Nie ma rzeczy idealnych. Ale z tego co się właśnie dowiedziałem, to admini tam się posprzeczali i nie zgodzili się na banner tylko na zwykły link- no ale jak będziemy potrzebować, to mamy już porządną reklamę Vezok999 20:33, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że ci z tamtej wiki przed zapoznaniem się z FB powinni w ogóle dowiedzieć się, co to jest Bionicle? The Champ Is Here!!! 07:24, lut 26, 2011 (UTC) Nie tylko tobie Akummo. --Kubix2000 10:10, lut 26, 2011 (UTC) Wg mnie to nie jest takie ważne, aby tamci zapoznali się z Bionicle. Owszem, na pewno by to nie zaszkodziło. Nie oszukujmy się, zapewne u nas też wszyscy nie wiedzą co to jest Naruto (zaraz pewnie wybuchnie dyskusja na ten temat). Goście sami zaoferowali nam reklamę w zamian za to samo. Jak dla mnie to wystarczy. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nie pomyśleliście, że może ktoś jednak ma jakieś Bionicle, o których zapomniał, o których mu przypomnimy? Mówicie jakby Bio to była jakaś seria na dwa lata z dwudziestoma setami. --Kani--Nui 17:53, lut 26, 2011 (UTC) Do Akuumo i innych z opozycji pomysłu :P- przytoczę taki przykład (jak ja lubię to robić ^^): Polska i USA mają sojusz. Ale czy to oznacza, że każdy (albo chociaż połowa) Amerykanów wie, gdzie leży Polska :P? Vezok999 13:08, lut 28, 2011 (UTC) Taa... Jak nas zaatakują wandale to zadzwonimy po kumpli z Naruto i oni Rakietami Patriot rozwalą ich siedziby, a my w ułańskiej szarży zasiejemy spustoszenie w szeregach wrogów... Tak samo, jak ich zaatakują... --The Champ Is Here!!! 13:33, lut 28, 2011 (UTC) Ale w tym przypadku to raczej my pełnimy rolę USA Vezok999 13:51, lut 28, 2011 (UTC) Ale to ty będziesz Obamą >:F Lord Vox 13:56, lut 28, 2011 (UTC) Taa... Coś mi się zdaje, że tu będą 2 USA... A tak chciałem ułańsko zaszarżować... Chlip... The Champ Is Here!!! 14:34, lut 28, 2011 (UTC) My nie USA my Polacy jeśli będą chcieli nas zgnieść jak robaka, to damy się zgnieść jak polskiego robaka :D Malum121 14:36, lut 28, 2011 (UTC) Mi ta perspektywa nie zbyt pasuje. --Kubix2000 14:42, lut 28, 2011 (UTC) No dobra lekko przgiałem pałke. Malum121 14:45, lut 28, 2011 (UTC) Pałka się przegła, Cycu >:/ Lord Vox 14:50, lut 28, 2011 (UTC) Nie ma to jak zrozumieć przenośnię. I skończyć mi tu z offtopem Vezok999 14:51, lut 28, 2011 (UTC) :Tak jest, sir! Lord Vox 14:52, lut 28, 2011 (UTC)